Marvela
by Werewolfbites
Summary: What if the quote "I've been considering things that begin with the letter 'm'" actually had a deeper meaning to it? Rated T to be safe for future chapters probably. DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, but Marvela's character traits
1. Visions of Past Times in Underland

**New Story! Thought this up with my dear friend Killergoldfish on here lol. I decided to tell the tale around the middle of where Tim Burton's movie is. Where the first line is about I would think.**

* * *

"I'm trying to think of things that begin with 'm'," the Mad Hatter stated, turning his bright green eyes to the Red Queen; a bit of madness in them and yet a sincere knowledge of cleverness.

~*~

**{Marvela's POV}**

The words echoed painfully through my mind as I woke up from the seemingly real dream. They were getting more lively and strange. My eyes were aching from the sun shining through the canopy of trees. I carefully crept from under the sleeping bodies to do a quick count. Indeed…all 13 were there, but none of them were stirring awake until night, when their time to hunt was to start. I took a scale of the environment, just to make sure that no other Outlanders that made their way through the jungled oasis in the valley between the two largest mountains of the Outlands. Didn't see anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything roaming outside of it, I didn't take too many chances with the pack.

I tiptoed my way around the curled balls of fur that were slowly rising with every breath and made my way to the nearest tree. It was technically a trunk that split into two trees, that made it easiest to climb and easier to get to the top of the canopy.

The bark feeling as rough as sandpaper, I gripped it with my palms and dug fingers into it, my nails digging into it. As I made my way higher, I could see the sky more and more. From the arc of the sun it seemed to be in the afternoon, but it was always hard to tell in a place such as the Outlands. Even in Underland it was hard to tell what time it was. The Overland was always more about the future than in the present, which was why they were so much ahead of us in time. One year in Underland was about three in the Overland; or so it seems when Alice returned. I never met her…but the Oraculum showed her, and I just had a gut feeling she was called 'Alice'. My gut feelings were always really good, my Father always said so.

I almost fell off the tree from running out of tree to climb and still climbing while the thought of my Father went through my mind. I missed him so terribly the Mad One in my dreams was looking and acting more like him. I almost wished and believed it was, considering that the Red Queen looked no different…_stoopid_ _bluddy begh hid_ I thought in Outlandish. She was the reason I was tossed in here like trash…the day she took the crown and reign of Underland that wasn't rightfully hers. Horunvendush Day…the day my life took a turn for the worst, and yet not so bad.

I looked back down into the clearing and saw the gray mass of fur breathing almost in sync.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air from the light breeze playing its way to my skin. I was so pale, my hair growing in more and more tangles of reddish blonde. My eyes an unusual bright green, like thin slices of emerald rock with light shining behind them.

I remember that day more than anything else in my entire life…

The feast was festive, the partygoers partying. I was having quite the interesting conversation with Chessur, when he looked up at the sky and got a great look of fear and vanished.

That was when the darkest shadow passed over the sun.

Bright purple lightning streaks started fires everywhere, but the one that made my heart sink was my home. The lightning striking over and over again; I started running, hoping everyone got out okay, especially Father, who was taking the reins of the White Queen's horse when it was startled and getting her to safety.

But…worrying gets no one anywhere – especially a klutz like me at the time. I tripped, and my home fell over in flames as I saw the White Knight brandishing the Vorpal Sword and exploding in a lightning strike. The Jabberwock looming over in triumph; I turned and saw the sword stuck in the ground not too far from where I was and went for it. But someone caught me by the scruff of the neck before I could grab the hilt. Another black-gloved hand grabbed it and before I knew it, I was face to face with the Red Queen herself.

"Someone tried to take a stand against the Jabberwocky m'Lady," the voice of Ilosovic Stayn said, and I noticed that he was holding the sword…and me.

I tried aiming a kick at the sword, but missed.

The Knave laughed, "I think she believes she can take it. She has quite the spirit. What be your name child?"

"Don't have to tell you that," I said, feeling my anger spike. I knew my eyes were changing color along with my accent. It always got deeper and husky, and a deep Scottish accent.

"Well, there's no question to it," the Knave said, a smirk in his voice, "This one's Hightop's daughter."

"Father told me I'd be a better Hatter than a Maid or Warrior!" I said, aiming a kick at him again, but missed.

"So you are Tarrant's daughter?" the Red Queen asked.

I was turned around to face her again and saw that the White Queen's crown was on top of her enormous head, "Oi! That be the White Queen's crown you _slurking urpal slackush scrum_!"

Father told me to never use that unless I was extremely angry at someone, which seemed an understatement after what had happened.

The Red Queen's face turned as red as her hair as she screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!"

It was then that I favored the Knave's thoughts at the moment.

"Why can't we just keep her? Train her up a bit by throwing her into the Outlands?" he asked, knowing exactly how to calm the queen down, "She shows great potential, and it would be a waste to just end her life now if she ends up surviving the Outlands."

Okay…so the whole "throw her into the Outlands" didn't really play well with me, but it was better than having my head chopped off and thrown into the moat.

The Red Queen was staring skeptically at me, her cheeks going back to their usual white, "She doesn't seem like the right kind of person to be a warrior."

"And you don't seem like the right kind of person to be a queen," I said; I couldn't ever help myself when there was something smart (yet incredibly true in most cases) to say, "But some things just don't appear in the way you like."

The Red Queen's cheeks turned fire again, "Take the putrid little wretch out of my sight!!"

It was quite fun to get under her skin…almost _maddeningly _fun, so I added for good measure as the Knave set me in front of him on the saddle of his horse and we started off toward Witzend.

"That's only because your head is so incredibly large that _everything_ looks small to you!"

I meant it as an insult in every way. Served her right for having her bloody Jabberwock burning my home and killing the beloved White Knight.

Just then I remembered that I was sitting a top a tree for a reason and I looked around the pathways. I was a lucky charm for the 13 wolves when I was discarded like trash here. I originally ran into four of pups first, and then nine more showed up after I found the oasis. If it wasn't for me the Bandersnatches and Jubjub birds and all the other frumious creatures that infiltrated here would have had their meals all nice and warm-blooded. I shivered at the thought, considering that I was thrown here about four and a half years ago.

'_That makes you almost 18,'_ my thoughts told me. I brushed them away like gnats.

I couldn't see anything anywhere so I slid down the side of the tree and tucked myself in with the pack and went back to sleep…hopefully normal-as-can-get-here-in-Underland dreams…

* * *

**Let us know how we're doing! Reviews fuel the soul along with energy drinks lol ;p**


	2. The Riddle and the Scratch

**Yes I know, most people are wondering "Did she forget about this story?" The answer is no! I have not! lol, merely just the fact that this chapter is so long, and I had a bit of creative stifling around the middle of it because I had no idea where I was going with it...So please bear with me! Trust me! There is a central plot!**

* * *

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" the Mad Hatter asked, his eyes fading from orange to its usual vibrant green. His expression was sad and confused, and two big hands were on either side of his face.

I woke up and could feel the tears sliding down my face. I knew that riddle anywhere…I was the one that thought it up…It had no actual answer but the significance was too large to be just coincidental. My Father was feeling a pain from my disappearance…but how could he have forgotten my name? If he would've said it, no one would know who he was talking about except himself and a few others…ok, maybe a more than a few.

He couldn't have forgotten me could he?

I must've lain there for much longer than usual because the youngest of the pack, Faol, came over to lick my tears away. He laid his head on top of my face, obscuring the moon and stars. I felt a malevolent giggle force its way out as Faol brought his head back and nudged my face with his snout. I looked in his amber glow of eyes and understood.

The hunt was going to start soon and they needed me to keep to the trees to make sure they were the only predator and not to fall prey.

I got up to my feet and Faol's tail swished back and forth in excitement. The rest of the wolves could talk, but he chose his own sign language. Faol was the only one out of the pack to see his parents slain by the Jabberwocky, he was just a pup but he was experiencing a traumatic event at the time that caused him to be so scared he couldn't talk. Using words at least.

"Okay," I said, scratching Faol behind the ears. I looked up and saw 12 pairs of yellow dots gleaming in the shadows of the oasis, shadowed away from the shine of the moon.

"Are you ready?" asked Macti're, who looked more like a fox than a wolf, with reddish-silver fur instead of the usual grey.

I reached back for an arrow and heard the soft _nock_ as it clicked onto the bowstring, "Ready if you all are."

They made their ways through the tunnels in the foliage while I took my stance up to the tree I had climbed earlier. The vines created a safety net for me as I dived off the tree's top. I made my way though them without the usual trouble of getting caught in them.

I jumped from there to the first cliff edge I found and keeping close to the edge, followed the mass of grey fur, and was keeping a close eye in the air and in all directions for them.

Jumped from the edge of the cliff to the mountain path edge. I pulled back the bowstring with the arrow and let it fly. The arrow went straight through the Bandersnatch's eye – piercing deep through to the brain, killing it instantly – as it was racing after the same thing the pack was after. A couple of raths had stumbled their way through here. They were big enough to satisfy me and the pack for the night. Varg and Vilkas were two brothers, both were midnight black furred, making them easier to hide in the shadows, but harder for me to keep track of, had both pounced on the two. I skidded to a stop and kept watch as I could hear the snap of the two necks of the pig-like creatures. I had to look away, but still flinched every time the pack made a kill. I never knew why, seeing as I could slay the other creatures, but that was to protect…not to eat.

Lupul and Lupus, two other brothers, but were the original grey and white, helped Varg and Vilkas bind the two raths and tied them to the racks attached to the backs of Lucos and Ruv to take them back.

I almost lost my senses when I forgot to keep watch, because at the moment a Jubjub bird came up and caught me from behind. Its claws were digging into my shoulders painfully when I finally got an arrow through its neck. It didn't die at once, but it did drop me along with bleeding all over me as well. I tried to find a tree limb to grab on to; else I would go splat on the ground. I was lucky to hit a vine hanging lopsided from a tree at the top of the canopy. I swung to meet the wolves, who were still getting the second rath in the cage when a large roar sounded out opposite of where I was looking. I turned around to look behind me and found a Bandersnatch prowling its way up to us. It glared straight at me and I noticed that I probably killed a relative of it. I carefully made my way to Ruv to help attach the second rath securely.

"When I tell you to, flee for the oasis," I said, turning my back on the pack.

"But Marvela, what about you?" Lupul asked his voice low with concern.

"I'll be right behind you," I said, and saw the gleam of the moon in the Bandersnatch's eyes told me it was time, "NOW!"

They all took off, and it wasn't till the Bandersnatch charged its way at me did I realize there were two others with it.

Suddenly my plan to shoot the first one down heroically didn't seem so according. I took off after the pack, shooting arrows blindly in the direction of the chasers.

Once the pack turned up to the cliff I decided to throw the Banders off the path. I jumped over a clump of dense foliage on the ground and chanced it to turn around. I had an arrow already hooked and ready to go. I was running out of them as it was so I had to make sure my precision was accurate.

Only two Bandersnatches were left, apparently one of them was struck down at my sheer dumb luck. One of the very-much-alive Banders was in mid leap and headed toward me. I could see my reflection in its eye when the arrow went through it as well. I didn't know why I always aimed for the eyes, but it always felt like a simple accomplishment to hit such a small target.

The last of the three roared as it reared on its hind legs and towered over me. I felt for another arrow and found that I had no more left.

"Oh dear…" I said, feeling my face grow paler (if that were even possible) in the shadow of the Bandersnatch, "I'm totally gallymoggers for this…"

I then made for the tree next to me and began to climb as the Bandersnatch leapt for me. I thought I was actually lucky again, until I felt the pain in my leg as the claws of the Bander caught me. I yelled in pain, but gripped to the tree even more.

Then I heard the howl of one of the pack members. There were three blurs of grey, red, and black as Vyusher, Farkas, and Wulf tackled into the beast.

"C'mon Marvel," U'lfur urged, and I saw that he had my bundle of arrows with him; "We have to take it down!"

I took an arrow and aimed. I gave the signal whistle that told the three around it to scamper. I let loose the arrow as the Bandersnatch looked straight at me and roared. The arrow went straight through the roof of his mouth and through the top of his skull, right between the eyes. The Bander fell forward, its tongue hanging loose from its mouth as the gleam in its eyes dulled.

I felt the pain in my leg intensify, and I looked to see the scratches were extremely bad. I remember Chessur telling me that one way to prevent fester and petrify was to have someone with vanishing abilities…or saliva of the Bandersnatch that caused the scratch. I pulled a dagger from my blood-covered boot and cut the tongue from the Bander and tied it around the wound. It was quite unorthodox but it'll have to do.

U'lfur came up and helped me up and worked as a crutch to get me back to the oasis. My leg felt like it was in shreds and didn't work as a leg…more like strips of meat hanging from drying racks. I knew that was only the mental effect, because my leg was fully intact physically.

It was painfully slow and I was very anxious getting back to the sanctuary, considering that I wasn't able to protect. Nothing came for us though thankfully. Once we did get back to the sanctuary I sat as the wolves prepared the dinner on the fire that I helped lit.

Faol was the only one who would approach me…he was the most naïve of the wolves, but also the most comforting…and he was only a pup and was still learning. I scratched him behind the ears and he leaned up against me.

"If only Chess were here…he'd be quite a lot of help," I said…talking more to myself, but Faol snorted in understanding. We were out in the middle of the Outlands…no one knew I was even alive anyways…except for _bluddy behg hid _and her stooges, and that didn't ever help her.

I then noticed that the wolves around the fire froze, and I soon noticed why. There was a shifting in the air right above the fire, making the smoke travel straight toward me. Suddenly a pair of familiar turquoise-blue eyes with slit pupils looked at me with that unforgettable grin.

I didn't need the rest of him to appear before smiling in disbelief, yet relief, "Chessur!"

The wolves around me growled…except Faol. He was staring at Chess with curiosity in his amber eyes.

"No, don't attack! He's a friend!" I said, and they obeyed and sat but their eyes wouldn't leave the revealing form of the Cheshire Cat – just in case.

"How did you find me? What's going on in Underland? How is my father?" I couldn't help it…the questions started to spill of their own accord.

"It would only help to answer one question, and the answer to that is, I felt drawn like a ray of sunlight draws the flowers for food," Chess replied.

"Can you help me? I was…" I struggled with the tongue of the Bander and took my dagger out and cut it off, "Scratched…"

"Yes, of course, anything for an old friend," Chess had said, and he disappeared and I felt a tingling in my leg as his smoke wound around it. When he came to rest on my shoulders – his weight a comfort – I looked and seen that the scratch had healed; a scar in its place.

"So…tell me of what you've been through," Chess said, stretching out to push his furry face against my cheek, "You seem to have accomplished much, but I would like to hear the whole story beginning from your whereabouts on Horunvendush Day…"

So I started to tell my tale of how I was tossed into the Outlands, saved the wolves as cubs, and how we've been living since…it took most of the night, but it was of great relief to finally tell a connection to the inland of my travels.

That night I had slept well…no visionary dreams…until the pink tinges turned red in the night sky to show a new morning was on its way.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated! :) Thanks for reading and staying with it!**


	3. Reunions of Unfortunate Relations

**Sorry about the hiatus to those who are actually reading this, I've finally got this chapter up to start the plot...which is quite thick so you may need a shovel to get through it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had woken up to the familiar fur of Faol, and faint familiarity that was Chessur. I stretched back and felt the satisfying cracks of my spine going straight.

"Good morning," Chess said; his tail was going back and forth as he floated up to eye level.

"Morning," I said blinking against the sun.

I looked around and seen that the wolves were all sleeping again. Except Faol, he woke up when I stretched.

"And what is this young one called?" Chessur asked Faol.

"Faol," I answered, "He can't speak in a language. He only signs. His parents were slain by the Jabberwocky."

"Well there is no need to fret about that anymore," Chess replied, rolling over, "Alice came back."

"For the second time?" I asked, "And what do you mean, no need to fret?"

"The Oraculum is trusted for a reason," Chess said, stopping so he was upside down.

"Alice killed it?" I asked, bewildered, "But what about Bloody Big Head?"

"She was banished along with Ilosovic Stayn," he said, "The White Queen reigns and all is right in Underland."

"What about Father?" I asked, "How has he been? Where is he? Does he know I'm alive?"

"Love," Chess stopped my questions, "Everyone believed you died in the fire. Your Father is half mad. He seems to come and go when Alice is around, but he has pushed the memory of you deep within the recesses of his mind."

I felt myself sinking inside my mind and began to grow dizzy. My Father became half mad? The Mad One in my dreams was him…he couldn't remember me…

"Well I can't just go up to him," I said, coming back, "_I'd_ go half mad when he can't remember me as I'm standing there in front of him."

"You must come back to Underland though," Chess said, "The White Queen may be able to help. Also, you and Tarrant are the last of the Hatter folk…we need as many Hatters as we can get."

"Chess," I said, "I can't just leave the wolves. They rely on me for food."

Chess looked sad at that, but seemed to make an effort to understand.

"I see," he said, "Maybe there can be a way for them to live in Marmoreal as subjects to the Queen?"

"I don't know," I said, looking at them, "They are their own masters, but work well as a team."

"Just be cautious," Chess said, "I must take leave to give word to the Queen that you are alive. But the Red Queen and Stayn were banished into here. I would advise you to steer clear."

He started to go back and the swirling smoke began to encompass him.

"Fairfarren Marvela," he said.

"Fairfarren Chessur," I answered and he disappeared with a wink of his blue eye.

I felt an immense depression take over at his leave. I didn't want to believe my father had forgotten me. But then I thought about it…I had most likely died in the fire if no one knew where I was or could find me. Stayn and Bloody Big Head had evidently forgotten me since they never came to look for me. So what father wouldn't go mad?

I couldn't force the depression away though. I felt the need to get a breath of fresh air. I needed to walk to ponder and wonder. I felt confined in the oasis…so I began to climb up the big tree and leaped to the usual route I take for my nightly hunt.

I didn't get that far when I heard a fairly unforgettable voice.

"Don't you dare! You can't go anywhere without me," the Red Queen's voice screamed out in the silence.

"You are such a pain…I would gladly feed you to the next Jubjub bird that makes their way to us," Stayn said, his annoyance showing clearly in his voice and giving me humor.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me," the Red Queen pouted.

"If you would have followed my plan then we wouldn't be here," Stayn said, "And I _did_ listen. I was at your every beck and call. I wasn't the one who let Alice in her own palace and within reach of the Vorpal sword."

Iracebeth's face flushed, making me smile. It always made me happier to see her angry from her own supporters instead of the rebellion.

"What we need is to follow my plan and get more followers," Stayn said, and looked at Iracebeth, "Would you be willing to actually follow it this time?"

Iracebeth's cheeks went back to their usual white, "What do I get out of it?"

Stayn sighed deeply, "You get the crown back…but I control the armies this time…and I help you rule."

Iracebeth looked like she was actually contemplating it. I thought she would've automatically said yes when she heard she would get the crown back. I shut my brain up to listen in to what else they were saying.

"There must be an advantage to being thrown in here," Stayn said.

"I wouldn't believe that," the Red Queen scoffed, "Remember the last time someone was banished into here? They were never found…that stupid little wench deserved it though."

I felt my brain come back along with the anger. She did remember me…and never mentioned a word of it to Father. I couldn't live for that.

I had an arrow set in my bow and had it strung back. I let it go as she was walking, so it missed her huge head – sadly – and got the cuff of her sleeve stuck to the tree behind her.

She screamed in shock as I came running down to finish the job, but was cut off by a Jubjub bird. They always were after me, considering I was the eye in the sky for the wolves, so I was full out a target.

It wasn't long when Stayn had caught hold of me and I was brought into a déjà vu trance. This time I was ready to speak first.

"I didn't deserve what you put me through!" I snarled, but Stayn held me from around the neck.

She broke the arrow and looked at me bewildered, and then go over her shock "So…Marvela Hightopp truly is worth keeping."

"I told you, your Majesty," Stayn said, a little out of breath since I was much bigger and a better fighter.

"Shut up, you wouldn't have remembered her unless I said something," she said to him; then she looked back at me, "Do you know the way out of her and to Gummer Slough?"

"No," I said, "And what state of mind are you in to ask for my help when you got me into this mess in the first place?"

She looked down at me before walking toward the tree with the arrow still lodged in it. Stayn still attached to her brought me along as well.

"It's a true shame that a mother and her daughter won't be reunited then," she said.

I looked at her, "What do you know of my mother? I don't even know who she is?"

"Well considering that you look quite like her, it is no mistake," she stalled.

"What are you hiding? What do you know?" I asked desperately, "I look like my father only!"

"Sure when you were younger, but now that you are a young woman, you look more like your mother," she said, almost sounding like she was talking more to herself than to me, "The hair and eye color are definitely your father's side, but your actions and facial features are very much hers. What do you think Stayn?"

I felt my hair tug back forcefully as my head was brought back to the view of the Knave, "I find that you are quite right…she looks too much like her for it to be coincidence."

"It's not coincidence you fool, I know for a fact it's her mother," the Red Queen said.

"Who? Who is it?" I asked.

The Red Queen looked into my eyes and clearly saw that she had me.

"Why it is my dear sister, Mirana of Marmoreal," she answered, "The White Queen…making us aunt and niece."

Stayn let go of me as I fell to the ground; unconscious from shock.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
